


A Knight in Red and Gold

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Quidditch, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: The Slytherin Vs Gryffindor quidditch match takes an interesting turn when y/n is hit and has to go to the hospital wing, but could it just be possible that a certain keeper has been letting certain things slide through his fingers rather than summoning some Gryffindor courage?“ahh, I see you’ve got Oliver for company, if anyone knows more about quidditch injuries than him, I’d love to meet them,” Oliver let out a small laugh blushing red, while I glanced curiously between them. “yeah, I've had my fair share of injuries,” he muttered as Madame Pomfrey bustled away again*first person perspective
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader
Kudos: 66





	A Knight in Red and Gold

The quidditch match had started badly, and I was very glad for once that I wasn’t the person on the broomstick, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw promised to be thrilling, but I was finding Blaise and Draco’s argument more thrilling than the action above us. As per usual I found myself sandwiched between Blaise and Draco, receiving glares from Pug-face Parkinson, “that stupid pug,” I muttered under my breath, just loud enough that the two boys next to me heard my comment, they smirked letting out equally loud laughs, as I buried my nose further into my green scarf, regretting not casting a warming charm before leaving the common room. 

“bit cold, y/n?” Blaise asked smirking, I glared up at him, burying my nose as far as I could in the scarf, “what do you think Zabini?” I retorted sarcastically, he smirked pulling out his wand, and uttering a warming spell, “why didn’t you do that half an hour?” I growled angrily at him, feeling warmth begin spreading through my cold bones. 

“where is the fun in that?” he replied as I stared up at the sky, where the Gryffindor keeper blocked yet another Ravenclaw attempt, “why don’t they just knock him off that stupid broom,” Draco muttered to my left, the cold not affecting him in the same way it was affecting me, “I’ll volunteer,” Blaise interjected quickly, “the pair of you!” I grumbled rolling my eyes as I stared above, “why don’t you just leave him on the broom, and instead win some points?” the pair glared at me from either side which I ignored. 

After a moment, I caught sight of a smug smirk on Blaise’s face, “I know why you want us to leave him on his broom,” he muttered smirking, just loud enough for me and Draco to hear, “you are hoping you’ll get a ride on his broom,” he muttered, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, I poked the inside of my cheek with my tongue unimpressed with his suggestion. Draco rolled his eyes, used to hearing us teasing one another, “doubt it, I’ve heard his broom is quite small,” he muttered, I rolled my eyes, burying my pink tinged cheeks into my scarf, as Blaise let out another huge laugh.

“she’s even burying her cheeks,” he teased, I let out a low snarl, glaring up at him, “keep talking that crap Blaise, I'm cold, so yes my face is buried, it’s called trying to keep warm,” he shook his head continuing his teasing while Draco scrutinised the players above us, “it’s more than that, we both know it is, you like Woodsy,” he teased, nudging my elbow. I groaned rolling my eyes and choosing to ignore him and focus on the match that I probably should’ve been focusing on to begin with. 

The match ended reasonably quickly with Gryffindor winning, Lee Jordan’s voice ran over the speaker declaring that “those snakes, will be attacking our lions next week,” to loud boos from the Slytherin team, I groaned, the match hadn’t completely slipped my mind, but I definitely hadn’t had it at the forefront of my mind, and it wasn’t something I was particularly interested in going through with. “don’t even think about dropping out, Flint will kill you,” Blaise sang happily in my ear, “easy for you to say, it’s me and Draco playing, you have the cushy task of watching” he shrugged not disagreeing with me, as we watched the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw players leave the field.

“you even get to play while Woodsy is in action,” he continued his ministration teasing, as Wood and the rest of his team walked off the field, their red and gold robes shining under the sun which had decided to arrive at the end of the match. Typical. “if you don’t shut up Zabini, I will shove my broomstick some place that will give you several problems in the coming years,” I threatened as we began walking back towards our common room. 

Blaise smirked, ruffling my hair, as I pulled down my scarf once we were inside – only to remember we were going down to the dungeons, so the scarf probably wasn’t a bad idea considering the lack of heating that existed down there. “we both know you won’t go through with it, you love mine and Dray’s company too much,” he chided, as I attempted to flatten my hair, 

“keep messing with my hair Zabini, and I will quietly happily make you less attractive to all of your female admirers,” I watched him roll his eyes as we walked through the corridors with Draco, a small smirk crossed my face as I looked up at him – height was definitely an issue for me, being 5’5 next to Mr I’m So Amazing 6’2 Zabini wasn’t ever ideal.

“or even better, I could tell the human pug that you have feelings for her,” I smirked watching the smug smirk drop off his face to horror, “you tell that pug anything l/n and I promise I will crucio you the whole way to Woodsy, and tell him that you love him.” my own smirked dropped at his threat, while Draco remained silent throughout, “hey Dray, you ok?” I asked noticing his furrowed brow, “uhhh yeah,” he muttered absentmindedly, “I'm just trying to figure out how to keep the Weasleys out of the way for the chasers,” he replied quietly.

“ahhh Draco, don’t fret so much,” Pansy cooed, taking hold of his arm, mine and Blaise’s eyebrow’s raised as we shared a silent look, watching the scene in front of us unravel, deciding which one of us would step in. as it turned out, neither of us needed to, “Pug face, shove it, I'm not interested,” Draco told her harshly, much to our amusement, her mouth dropped open, before she scoffed and ran off, “girl code,” Blaise sang, “I'm not running after pug face,” I retorted, slapping the back of his head, “seeing as you like her so much, you can do it,” he groaned rubbing the back of his head, muttering curses aimed in my direction. 

“get some hobbies Zabini,” I muttered, uttering the password to the portrait, and then climbing through the hole into the common room, he laughed as we walked into the common room, and slumped down on the leather seats, as was our tradition since our first year. “come on Dray, we have at least a week before the match, you can worry about it later,” I told him, crossing my legs, and resting my arm on the side of the sofa, 

“I know, but the way Wood defended is worrying me, and then the twins were really good at aiming their bludgers, I just don’t want to lose,” I smiled, rubbing his arm, as much as everyone thought Draco was an ass, he really wasn’t, and him and Blaise were practically brothers to me. “we won’t lose, if in doubt, I’ll ask one of the beaters to take out Potter,” Blaise smirked across at us, “I love how you said Potter, Woodsy too good looking?” I sighed glancing between him and Draco, both of whom were smirking.

“oh no, no, the two of you are not ganging up on me with this crap, Potter is the seeker, without they would have to rely on points not the snitch, making it easier for Higgs to catch it,” I waited for their response, glaring at them as they continued smirking. “you do like him!” Draco declared and then turned to Blaise, holding his hand out, “hold fire, I said she liked him too,” Draco rolled his eyes, “I said it first,” I groaned leaning back on the sofa, as the two of them continued squabbling. 

Deciding to interrupt their argument I sighed, “I don’t like him, I'm just saying it is pointless to take out a keeper when they don’t have the ability to gain a hundred and fifty odd points,” Draco rolled his eyes, “y/n we’ve known you for years,” Blaise nodded in agreement, “it’s perfectly fine that you want to meet him in the room of requirement for some private quidditch lessons,” my eyes widened much to the amusement of Draco, and heads snapped in our direction from around the common room. Crap. 

“nice work douchebag, that offer for the pug is still open,” I muttered, a small smirk appearing on the edge of my lips, “wasn’t he your first kiss anyway?” Draco stated leaning back on the sofa, I groaned staring up to the ceiling in the hopes that the Bloody Baron might appear and try to scare Draco, something, anything, Helga get me out of here. “hold up! Why didn’t I know about this?” Blaise demanded, “maybe because of your reaction?” I replied sweetly, “he was your first kiss!?!” I sighed rolling my eyes, glaring into the side of Draco’s face, which he chose to ignore, “it was a game of spin the bottle, chill, it wasn’t a downright Christmas / Valentines thing.” 

Blaise’s eyebrow rose before turning to Draco to confirm if it was true, “it was a private game of spin the bottle in that case,” he remarked, my fists gripped tightly as I reached for my wand, “just the pair of them in a classroom,” I groaned slowly sliding my wand into my hand, “are you done ruining my life Malfoy, or would you like to continue a little longer? Keep it up and I’ll tell the Weasley twins that you volunteered to try out ALL of their new products,” I threatened, so I wasn’t proud that Draco had seen that, but I thought my threat of casting him into a ferret permanently might have helped. 

Apparently not. 

“you can tell them if you want, but that means going into the Gryffindor common room, and there are plenty of lions in there,” he remarked smirking, knowing full well he had achieved what he had set out to do. “let me get this straight, our little sister,” Blaise started gesturing between him and Malfoy, “had her first kiss, she only told one of us, it happened to be with a Gryffindor, and a quidditch player, and it was in a classroom just the two of you,” I shrugged, “that’s pretty much it, but there is one good thing,” I watched both of their eyebrows raise, “he’s a pureblood,” the two groaned, slumping back in their chairs. 

“y/n I'm insulted that you saw fit to tell rat tail over there -” Blaise began, “hey! One-time bro! one time!” Draco interrupted loudly, we both ignored him, “and you didn’t tell me!?!” Blaise near enough yelled, “it was one time,” I muttered repeating Draco’s words, “it didn’t happen again, and technically I wasn’t trying to make it happen, that was just what happened,” Blaise groaned flopping back on the sofa while Draco shot daggers at him. I smiled sweetly between the pair of them, knowing I had heard the end of this for now.

Slytherin vs Gryffindor 

The sky was clear for once, something that rarely ever happened when a quidditch match was on, Marcus Flint had told everyone that unless we dropped dead, he wasn’t going to let us get away with losing, and having shared multiple classes with Flint, I was well aware that he wasn’t lying. Our green uniforms had been fitted perfectly, and the brooms shone, Flint clearly didn’t want to lose, and nor did anyone else on the team. We flew out onto the field and up to the sky for the game to begin, truthfully, I didn’t recognise many of the opposition besides Wood, and it wasn’t like he was going to get in my way, I sighed turning away to hide my growingly pink cheeks. 

Flint and Higgs took their positions, along with Draco, Goyle, and Crabble, and a few others whose names I hadn’t made a point of learning. Immediately after the game began bludgers were flying everywhere, I kept my eyes tightly on the quaffle, making sure to keep as level to Flint as possible, Draco blocked the posts sufficiently but so did Wood, and it didn’t help that the other chasers were also good. Ducking out of the way of a bludger, I passed Higgs, who had for once in his life succeeded in finding the snitch and was following it closely. 

Flint as a chaser wasn’t my favourite person, like most Slytherins he wanted all the glory, and I often wondered if he remembered that I was also a chaser. I duck another incoming bludger, and caught the quaffle, flying with it quickly towards Wood’s goalposts, I rolled my eyes at Flint’s yells to pass it to him, but deciding that getting on the wrong side of him wouldn’t be ideal, and so complied. I noticed Wood shoot me a soft smile having witnessed Flint’s self-centredness, and my face blushed slightly red, I flew on, knowing if the quaffle missed it would fall to me to get it back. And quickly. 

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a bludger bounce off one of the Weasley’s bats, and fly towards me, before I had a chance to react, or even look for our non-existent beaters, the bludger had hit my arm at full force, I groaned hearing the pop of my elbow, the blow of the bludger was too much, and my grip instantly disappeared. Sending me straight off my broom, and down through the air, the gasp of the audience was audible but I blocked it out trying not to the think about how much the landing was probably going to hurt, and I was only saved several feet off the ground by Higgs,

“gotcha,” he muttered, balancing me as we began to descend “thanks,” I muttered wincing as my arm jostled in the wind, “what happened!?!” Flint snarled the second he was out of the air, “bludger, you blind?” Higgs retorted – he had never been Flint’s biggest fan, and apparently me getting injured was no exception, he helped me off the broom, and to where Blaise had miraculously appeared. 

“how did you get down here so fast?” I asked ignoring the argument taking place behind me over the beaters, “ran,” he replied causally, he reached out tentatively to touch my arm, “you touch it, and I will not hesitate to crucio you,” I threatened, he could tell from my face I wasn’t joking, the rest of the Gryffindor team had descended, with two very worried looking twins, and a captain/keeper that looked increasingly uncomfortable. 

“I will split their heads if they come anywhere near you,” I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness, “they didn’t mean for this to happen, I probably wasn’t keeping close enough check, I should have been moving, just an easy target,” I told him, resting my good arm on his shoulder, he shook his head, several of his veins pulsing as Draco also hurried over to us, followed by professor McGonogall, “she needs to go to Madame Pomfrey,” she ordered “with the least amount of movement possible,” I rolled my eyes, “my legs are fine,” I stated but it feel on deaf ears, as within moments Blaise had swooped me up, with Draco supporting half of my weight. 

“we can help,” the Gryffindor team offered from where they were standing, all looking guilty and anxious, “you’ve done enough,” Draco hissed – I could see why people aren’t fond of him, “its fine thanks,” I muttered to them from where I was, cursing lightly as Blaise’s body rest my left arm against his chest, the pain searing up and down the nerves.

Oliver’s POV  
I watched in shock as the bludger hit her at full force, the twins immediately winced, as did I and the rest of the field, her body fell instantaneously, straight off the side of her broom, and down through the air. I could see the pain on her face, and the way her elbow was clearly out of place, deserting my post at the goalposts, I flew to try and reach her, along with everyone else on the field, her body was thankfully caught by Higgs, but anyone could tell she was in great pain. The audience had fallen completely silent, only able to watch as the scene unfolded, I saw someone run out onto the field, who dashed to her side as soon as Higgs reached the ground. Zabini. Never thought I’d see the day he went to help someone, but then again, someone had told me he was incredibly close with her, even Lee Jordan had fallen silent, as she clung onto Zabini, her face contorted in pain. I hated that she had been injured, and having had my fair share of injuries from quidditch, I knew her pain, but I wished I had been able to get down to her faster, and not hesitated, I held nothing again Higgs, but Slytherin hospitality wasn’t world renowned for a reason and at least Gryffindors can be gentle, I hadn’t seen a Slytherin be gentle until Blaise and Draco were with her, lifting her up, and carrying her out both murmuring to her quietly, trying to get a smile onto her lips. 

“my saviours,” I muttered sarcastically as they helped carry me through the halls to the hospital wing, and through the double doors, “when will you quidditch players ever learn?” Madame Pomfrey muttered shaking her head before offering me a smile, as the boys eased me onto the bed. I sat up instantly, “careful dear, the walls might move,” she stated warmly as the boys took it upon themselves to sit down on the chairs next to the bed, “it’s fine, they didn’t move,” I replied as she began examining my arm, quickly pulling up my quidditch jumper sleeve – which moved the whole way up to my shoulder (it had always been slightly too big, though I suspected she had cast a charm on it to make it move that much either, saving me the pleasure of having to take it off in front of my two best friends) 

I hissed quietly as she touched it, just as the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team burst through the doors. “oh, good heavens,” she muttered noting the number of players that arrived, “can’t you just pop it back in?” I asked, the rest of the team shot their heads in my direction, staring at me wide eyed. “I can’t do that sweetheart, it is already under a lot of stress, and simply popping it back in won’t help the healing process,” I groaned, my tongue poking my cheek, “will she able to play?” Flint asked quickly, “it depends, injuries like this can take weeks, it was the last match today wasn’t it?”

Draco nodded quickly, Madame Pomfrey shook her head with a sigh, “it’s always quidditch,” she muttered under her breath, turning my attention away from her, I looked towards where the rest of the team was gathered, “we better get a minimum of twenty points for this,” Flint muttered quietly, just not quietly enough as we all heard him, and several glares were shot his way, the darkest coming from Draco and Blaise. My green Slytherin backpack – stuffed full of my clothes was placed on the floor next to Blaise, who made quick work of tidying it all up so that it actually fit in the bag, before zipping it up. 

“it should recover well, this isn’t your first injury to your arm is it?” she checked to which I shook my head, “then the likelihood is that it should recover quicker,” she explained passing me some tablets, “pain killers and body re-aligners,” she explained passing me some water, I quickly swallowed the tablets, “those bloody Gryffindors won’t know what hit them,” at the mention of Gryffindor, most of their faces turn red, “stupid idiots, imagine hitting it at her when she hasn’t got the damn quaffle,” they all muttered their agreement, I shook my head smiling, “its fine, I’ll recover, and if any of you go and attack a single hair on any of their heads, I will not hesitate to cruico each and every one of you,” I shot an apologetic smile towards Madame Pomfrey as she heard my threat, but she shook her head smiling slightly. they all shook their heads regardless. 

“why are you defending them?” Flint snarled, veins on his head popping, “it’s the sport Flint, we all choose to play, we know the risk, I was just unlucky,” he rolled his eyes, arms folded over his chest, I rolled my own eyes, allowing Blaise to hold my good hand, and offered him a weak smile. “I know you are concerned about her, but she will recover well, and there isn’t enough room for all of you,” Madame Pomfrey ushered them out the doors, each offering a smile as they traipsed out, Blaise and Draco attempted to puppy eye Pomfrey, she smiled fondly, “you can come back in a little while, but she needs a moment to compute the shock of it all,” she explained, the pair offered gentle hugs and a wave before they exited the hospital wing. 

I was thankful to be the only person on the hospital wing, I sat with my legs tucked underneath me, while madame Pomfrey set about re-aligning my elbow, and then bandaging it up, before finally placing a blue support over it which looped behind my neck, “if you’ve got to do that, do you mind finding a green one?” I asked cheekily, she shook her head smiling, “Slytherin pride,” she laughed swapping the colour to a deep green with a flick of her wand, I offered a smile as I leaned back on the bed.

“oh Helga,” she muttered, “more visitors,” the door opened a moment later revealing most of the Gryffindor quidditch team, out of them I recognised Angelina, she offered a soft smile, “how are you feeling?” I shrugged before wincing slightly, and remembering that probably wasn’t my best idea, “been better, had worse,” she smiled again, “we are really sorry, Fred, George and Oliver said they would be down in a moment but needed to grab something,” I nodded slowly having already noticed their absences. 

“anyway, we hope you feel better soon,” the team soon disappeared, but just as the wing went quiet again, Fred and George burst through the door, looks of guilt on their faces, “before you try and hex us, we want to apologise,” George started quickly, “I'm not going to Hex you,” I replied smiling, they continued on anyway, completely ignoring the fact that I had spoken, “we are very sorry you got hit by the bludger, we didn’t think it was actually going to injure you,” Fred explained guiltily, “I don’t mind guys, honestly, I've had worse injuries,” the pair stiffened at the mention of the injury, “yeah but you aren’t supposed to get injured.”

I shook my head laughing, scaring both of them, “it happens, it’s a sport that allows combat, it was going to happen sooner or later, but if you are going to take someone out, would you mind taking out Flint?” the pair smiled wickedly, “now that is something we can do all too happily, were you thinking another bludger or maybe a yummy sweet to turn him green?” I smiled at the pair, fiddling with the bottom of my robes before looking up at their slightly less sombre faces. 

“whichever you see fit,” they both smirked, a glint in their eyes which could only spell trouble, “we’ll come back and let you know what we decide,” Fred stated, still smirking, “speaking of revenge, if I were you, I’d avoid Flint, and Higgs as much as you can, oh, also Draco and Blaise are pretty mad at you right now.” George and Fred rolled their eyes, “anyone else we should probably avoid? You know, so we don’t have a bludger bat launched at us,” I thought for a moment, “the whole of Slytherin house?” the two nodded quickly, departing with a final wave. Madame Pomfrey had already disappeared back into her office, so I was left staring at the walls opposite me, a boring white, very interesting for whoever had this misfortune on sitting in these seats. Fantastic.

Just as boredom began to set in, I heard the door open again, I didn’t bother looking up, and instead stared ahead, until a medium sized teddy bear came into view, I did a double take, before looking at the person who had placed it in front of me. Oliver Wood. “hey,” I murmured quietly, he offered a small regretful smile, “hey,” he replied sitting down next to me, he hadn’t changed out of his quidditch wear and look heartily tired, “first up, I'm so sorry about the bludger, I genuinely cannot apologise enough,” I smiled shaking my head, “it’s fine, it’s part of the game,” he sighed leaning back in the chair and letting out another sigh, “even so, you weren’t supposed to get hit, our whole team is really sorry,” I nodded smiling, 

“I’ve already seen them,” he nodded, “they said they would… I still feel really bad though – how angry are your team?” I smiled, resting my non-injured arm on his, Madame Pomfrey’s drugs are good, clearly, they give confidence as a side effect. “I should’ve kept a better eye on what was going on anyway, it’ll tech me to be a bit more aware, and I’d avoid them if I were you, and I’d probably avoid as much of the Slytherin house as you can.” He groaned, resting his head in his hands, as a small blush crept onto my face, “they blame me, don’t they?” I shrugged, “they probably blame me too, it means we won’t get to compete for a while and the match had no result, though I suspect Lee Jordan might have his teeth rearranged if he says anything, Flint is in a foul mood – I mean that’s nothing new but he is demanding a minimum of twenty points.”

Oliver let out a small chuckle, as Madame Pomfrey came back in to check my arm, “what is it with you quidditch players, do you have a death wish?” she muttered checking it over, “there are worse sports,” I replied, she shook her head, “there aren’t when it comes to the ones I see,” she replied, “ahh, I see you’ve got Oliver for company, if anyone knows more about quidditch injuries than him, I’d love to meet them,” Oliver let out a small laugh blushing red, while I glanced curiously between them. “yeah, I've had my fair share of injuries,” he muttered as Madame Pomfrey bustled away again, “my parents are probably going to go ballistic,” I muttered, 

I could expect another howler if they got wind of this one. “why?” I groaned, “they are aurors, and although their injuries are bad, the minute their ‘little girl’ gets hurt, they go more than a tad crazy,” his eyebrow silently, as he put the teddy bear next to me on the bed, his smooth Scottish accent ringing out again, “of course they do, my mam still screams down the phone when I get injured,” I shook my head, “you have no idea, they once sent a howler to me during the fourth term after I had left something,” he watched curiously, “had we had a break before that?” I shook my head, “no I’d left it way back at the start of the year, but because I tend to come to school with Blaise, as they were away on work, they only realised when they got back. That howler was so damn loud, the whole common room heard it,” his shoulders shook for a moment as he tried to regain his composure.

“you can laugh, Draco and Blaise found it hilarious, so I’ll probably be receiving another howler in the coming weeks, you’ll probably hear it,” I stated as Madame Pomfrey reappeared, “you come to school with Blaise?” he asked, I could detect the note of jealousy in his question, “he’s like a brother to me, we tend to meet up with Draco, and then we all travel together. My family has known his for a while, so they aren’t too worried about leaving me with him,” I explained watching the visible sigh of relief. I bit my tongue from telling him that he had nothing to worry about there, but Madame Pomfrey bustled in before I had the chance. “ok Miss l/n, you can go back to your dorm, but you are gonna need to be careful, and no quidditch for another month,” I groaned, “do your parents need informing?” I shook my head quickly, 

“no they do not need informing. Under no circumstances tell them, they’ll have a panic, but no quidditch?” she shook her head, “come back next week and I’ll check it over, but you are going to need to do some work on it so you can use it like normal again.” I sighed, swinging my legs off the bed, “do you want a hand?” Oliver asked, I had almost forgotten he was there, “it’s ok, I’ll manage, the common room is the opposite end of the building anyway,” I muttered – what a stupid place to put the common room, 

“I’ll help you, it’s the least I can do,” he decided – Gryffindors and their pride, I shrugged, “if you wanna take my bag you are welcome to, but I warn you, it weighs a crapping ton,” he laughed unzipping it, and placing the teddy bear on the top, before zipping it back up, and slinging it over his shoulder as though it weighed nothing at all, I picked up my discarded cloak, carrying it one hand, as we left the hospital wing, bidding a tired looking Madame Pomfrey a quick goodbye.

The corridors were longer than I remember them being, and it took a while to make our way to the common room, but Oliver helpfully filled it with conversation to stop my mind trailing back to the accident, and how everyone would react. I had to turn away every so often, a small pink blush covering my face, I thought I was being subtle, but he probably noticed, as the pink rarely disappeared from my face – or his for that matter. 

“umm before we get there, you might not want to stand close, the Slytherins are still really mad, and we had a Hufflepuff try and sneak into the common room a few weeks back, and it didn’t end well,” he shot me a quizzical look as we stopped a few hallways away from the corridor, “why?” I rolled my eyes, “he wanted to prove that you didn’t need to be that intelligent to get into our common room, I mean I get his point, Goyle isn’t the brightest, and Higgs isn’t great at much, but even so.” Oliver stood waiting for me to continue but when I didn’t, he prompted, “and?” I let out a small laugh, “the Bloody Baron is haunting him for the next six months apparently, can’t say I’d want to share a dorm room with him, and our portrait is even more grouchy than normal.”

“your painting is grouchy?” he asked, “yours isn’t?” I replied, he smiled, a small tint of red flushing up on his face. “you know, I've wanted to do this for months,” he muttered a small smile on the edge of his lips, I stared at him confused for a moment, he smiled leaning in, and quickly brushing his lips with mine, my cheeks heated up instantly, he smiled again pulling back, “we never got to finish that game of spin the bottle,” I murmured knowing my cheeks were most likely bright red. He laughed adjusting my bag on his back, “no we never did, we were interrupted, how about we continue that game in the room of requirement when your arm is healed?” I nodded smiling, offering him a hug with my one good arm which he accepted, before we continued walking until we were close enough to the Slytherin common room. 

“if you don’t mind, I'm going to do a disappearing act before your house try and skin me,” he stated, helping me get my bag onto my uninjured shoulder, I smiled quickly kissing him on his cheek, “you better talk to me now in potions,” he laughed, kissing my cheek, “you know I will,” he replied, a small smirk on his lips, he waved to me as I approached the grouchy painting. I uttered the password, watching him walk away, ignoring the painting’s remarks about him, my arm, and what they had just witnessed. Grouchy as usual then.

I slipped around the edge of the common room unnoticed thankfully, and dumped myself down next to Blaise on a sofa in the corner, “the injured lady returns,” he remarked, I flipped him off, dumping my bag down at my feet. “her pinks are bright cheek,” Draco stated to Blaise, I groaned, rolling my eyes, of course he noticed, “it’s cold out there,” I muttered in response, Blaise and Draco shook their heads, “no, that is Wood’s department, turning you that pink.” I sighed glaring between them, “I'm not telling you anything,” I told them smirking as they returned to their game of wizard chess, both glaring at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fanfic, so from the way things are going, I'm probably going to be continuing with the Harry Potter fanfics, and less so with Riverdale - I might come back to it, but at the moment I don't have any plans to, so I'm sorry if that is what you were hoping for :(


End file.
